Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical instruments and, more particularly, to surgical instruments for orthopedic surgery that provide configuration flexibility.
Background Information
Tools or instruments that allow flexibility in configuration in order to accommodate individual preferences for use inherently have greater utility. This is true for all types of tools or instruments for all types of purposes. Even the simplest of tools can benefit from being able to provide flexibility in configuration. Surgical tools or instruments are no exception. Configurable surgical instruments also reduce the number of instruments required for a given surgical procedure.
A surgical instrument that can accommodate a surgeon's individual preferences for use of the instrument or of use for a particular purpose would be an asset. However, many surgical instruments are static in configuration and thus do not provide configuration flexibility.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a surgical instrument that provides configuration flexibility.